palace_petsfandomcom-20200215-history
WHM13: Legend of the Feline Phantom
Whisker Haven Movie 13: Legend Of The Feline Phantom '''is the thirteenth Whisker Haven movie and one of the final five movies. It is the only film to be a musical drama and the final one to have a villain before the final movie. This is also the only film to star Dreamy as the lead and the third film to be rated PG. In this film, five songs are present, and two new characters are introduced: Shadow and Lightning. It is 1 hour long and Direct-To-Video. It was heavily based upon The Phantom Of The Opera. Plot '''WORK IN PROGRESS. After reforming Lulu, the Palace Pets decide to put on a play to welcome her and help her feel like she belongs. However, rumors and superstitions have aroused, as the day they planned to do their musical performance was Friday the 13th, and the legend foretells a feline spirit will return and wreak havoc among Whisker Haven some unforetold year on Friday the 13th. Everyone is terrified, but Miss Featherbon and Skyla reassure the pets that this is only a Cub's Tale, one created with the pure intention to scare young pets into behaving. The pets seem to take her words to heart, excluding Dreamy, who runs out crying. Shocked by Dreamy's sudden behavior, Meeka tells the pets that she will talk to Dreamy. After discovering Dreamy crying on her bed, Meeka asks her what the problem is. Dreamy tells her it's nothing and she doesn't want to drag her into this, but Meeka insists, and tells Dreamy that she can trust her best friend. Dreamy tells her not to tell anyone else, and tells her that she's recently been having recurring nightmares about the Feline Phantom, and is afraid something horrible is going to happen to her friends. Meeka assures her these were all just nightmares due to hearing the legend, and there is no Feline Phantom. Dreamy feels better and tells her she'll be willing to perform as well. Meanwhile, Dreamy attracts the attention of another young cat, a handsome tomcat named Lightning, the resident heart throb due to being incredibly handsome. He finds her beautiful and wants to make her his girlfriend. Dreamy dislikes him, as she finds him arrogant and stuck-up, but he makes plans to woo and ask her to be his girlfriend during the performance, with the help of Sultan and Fearless, of whom both already have their own girlfriends. Friday the 13th, the day of the performance, finally occurs, and the pets come onstage for the musical. Little do they know The Feline Phantom is hiding in the ceiling of the theater and waiting for the right moment to strike and sabotage the performance, just as he has done before. However, just as he decides to appear, Dreamy comes onstage to sing her solo, a cover of Once Upon A Dream, and he is instantly smitten by her beauty and voice. He tells himself to snap out of it, and he can't develop affections towards a pet. After her number, The Feline Phantom forces himself to go through with his plans, reveals himself, and kidnaps Miss Featherbon. Skyla tries to use her ice magic against him but he dodges every attack until Skyla finds herself too weak and tired to continue fighting. With all of their defenses fallen, he pets are horrified, but Dreamy offers for him to take her instead of Miss Featherbon. The pets are shocked and beg her not to go through with this, but Dreamy insists her dreams must've meant something, and Ms. Featherbon was needed by Whisker Haven. He accepts, and Dreamy is kidnapped in Ms. Featherbon's stead. Lightning discovers he would be able to play the valiant role in saving Dreamy, and tells Whisker Haven that he will go save her and kill the phantom, but Ms. Featherbon, Skyla, Meeka, and the other pets tell him the journey is far too dangerous to take alone, and he relunctantly is forced to stay. Meanwhile, Dreamy is taken underground to The Feline Phantom's lair, of which is discovered to be directly underneath Whisker Haven. There, he removes his cape and hat, to reveal he is no more but a kitten himself. He reveals his backstory to Dreamy, revealing his parents neglected him for being "ugly" and the other kittens bullied and made fun of him. One day, his bullies pushed him down a hole and his parents didn't even come looking for him. Alone and embittered, he grew to hate everything and created a life for himself underground in the tunnels, changed his name, and returned every Friday the 13th to ensue destruction to get revenge on all of whom tormented him. This reveals his true name: Shadowpaw. He tells Dreamy he plans to forever ensure chaos among Whisker Haven due to his previous treatment among the pets of whom never showed him love. She tells him not to, but he doesn't listen to her and leaves, leaving her scared and alone. However, she discovers that she has begun to pity him. Back at Whisker Haven, the pets begin to form a plan to save Dreamy from the clutches of The Feline Phantom. Cast TBA Songs * He's Still There (Sung By Dreamy And Meeka) * Once Upon A Dream (Cover) (Sung By Dreamy) * What Can I Say? (Sung By Shadowpaw) * Shadowpaw's Lament (Sung By Shadowpaw And Dreamy) * Finale (Sung By The Palace Pets) Category:Movies Category:Direct to Video Category:Tv Events